The primary objective of the Midwest Children's Cancer Center is to reduce the incidence of and mortality from childhood cancers. This is approached by: 1) providing the best possible patient care (diagnostic and therapeutic); 2) education of medical and non-medical groups as to the types of, treatments for, and availability of care for different childhood cancers; and 3) clinical and laboratory research. Investigators at the Cancer Center include specialists in pediatric oncology, surgery, ortho- pedic surgery, neurosurgery, radiology, radiation therapy, pathology, neurology, psychology and nursing. All new patients are discussed at a multidisciplinary Tumor Board. The children are then treated on Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) or institutional protocols. Results are analyzed and reported regularly. The purposes for the Midwest Children's Cancer Center's participation in POG are: 1) to enhance the probability of achieving the above objectives by collaboration with other institutions in the design and execution of clinical protocols; and 2) to evaluate, through laboratory investigations, aspects of tumor biology which result in successful or unsuccessful therapy. Pediatric tumors are relatively rare. The POG is composed of more than 50 member institutions. By pooling resources, biologic and therapeutic studies on these uncommon tumors are facilitated. Similar collaboration permits more rapid development of new drugs. In addition, participation in a common milieu promotes dissemination of information between institutions and investigators. If all children with cancer receive the best possible care, morbidity and mortality will be minimized.